Handcuffed
by singinshowtunes
Summary: Max and Fang have always had their troubles. But when they're handcuffed together without the key, will it bring them closer or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

HA M'LAY! I actually WROTE this one! IN YO FACE!

I thought of this last night. It played in my head over and over and more scenarios popped in there (it's a scary place). The more it bounced around, the more I liked it and its potential. So ENJOY this short yet somehow satisfying first chapter.

**Fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjf**

So here we are.

Again.

And we've been captured.

Again.

And we're in a living nightmare.

Again.

And Gazzy's getting…well, gassy.

Again.

I can't believe I let this happen. I mean, get caught and put through hell once, shame on you. Get caught and put through hell twice? Shame on me.

At least we aren't in dog crates this time. After our last little adventure with the white coats, they decided to keep us bigger kids in jail cells. (Mostly because we destroyed most of their crates.) So Iggy, Fang and I are all in this tiny little cell that STINKS to high heaven.

It's REALLY awkward going to the bathroom.

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge are all in their dog crates. I shouldn't be complaining – at least I can go to the bathroom when I want, and I don't have to wait for someone to experiment on me to get relief.

The squeak of the door let us know someone was coming. A white coat appeared at the bars, looking at us in fascination.

"Take a picture, lady. It'll last longer." I told her.

She seemed startled. These creatures, intelligent? Capable of speech? Amazing.

"Oh, well, I…Um…I need the experiments called…" She consulted a clipboard. "Max and…Fang?"

"You're new here, aren't you?" I asked from my place on the bed.

"Why, yes. How can you tell?" She inquired.

"Lucky guess. What do you want us for?"

"Just some tests." She replied.

Fang and I looked at each other and shrugged. They would either drag us out the hard way and beat us for it, or we could go the easy way.

I prefer to keep my kidneys intact, thank you very much.

Upon arrival at our destination, I noticed one of those operating tables with the bands of metal across it and for the feet and wrists, in case the patient was a frisky one.

The sight of it gave me a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I turned to Fang to voice my opinions, but before I could open my mouth, Erasers swarmed in, pinning Fang to the table and jamming the restraints into the right sockets. A few of them reached for me and got a gutful of fist for their efforts.

Fang, struggling on the table, shouted, "Max! Look out!"

Coming up behind me, an eraser thought he was being sneaky. Luckily, I had stolen a gun and a pair of handcuffs from one of the poor, bruised erasers withering on the ground.

I pulled out the gun, pointing it right at his head. He froze in his tracks.

White coats, alerted now to the ruckus, were flooding the room, shouting and pulling out needles that made my skin crawl.

They started to wheel Fang away.

"NO!" I cried. I had no idea what they would do to him; all I knew is that I couldn't let them do it.

I yanked the pair of handcuffs from the pocket which housed them and attached one end to my wrist. Ignoring the cries of, "NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" I attached the other end to Fang's right wrist, to his surprise.

I pointed the gun at a tank that I hoped was filled with something flammable and tried out my bluff.

"Let him go, or the top blows off this place!"

They seemed pretty scared, let me tell you. Fang watched the chaos from his table.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" He whispered urgently to me.

"Saving your ass." I replied.

"What's handcuffing us together got to do with that?"

"I don't want you to get separated. You're on a freaking _operating table!_ If you go under the knife, you won't come back."

The white coats basically freaked out, sicking Erasers on us. One wrenched the gun from my hand, twisting it painfully in the process. They couldn't do an operation on Fang with his extra appendage now kicking and screaming her head off.

They shoved us both into a different tiny cell, directly across from Iggy's.

I stuck my tongue out at them.

When I turned back, Fang had a horrified look on his face. "What?" I asked.

He wordlessly pointed at our wrists, joined together with a shiny metal chain that clinked whenever it was jostled.

It took me a few moments to realize why he was so dismayed by this discovery.

We didn't have the key.

**Fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj**

"You will NOT."

"What am I supposed to do, hold it in? Come on, Max. I REALLY have to go."

"I don't want my hand so close to your…_little man_…"

"'Little Man'? That's disturbing."

"No, what's disturbing is what you're asking me to go through."

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. I do it every day, several times. So do you."

"Yes, but in PRIVATE."

"And…what are you going to do about it if I go anyway?"

"Well…I'll…"

"Exactly. I'm going to relieve myself now, and there's NOTHING you can do about it!"

"UH! That's DISCUSING! NO! STOP! ARGH!"

"See? Now that wasn't so bad."

"YES. IT WAS. I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE."

"You're being dramatic."

**Fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjf**

The possibilities are ENDLESS for this story!

I'm happy for myself that I thought of it!

MORE TO COME SOON!

Now. YOU. Click on the little purple button. THEN. Go get me some cake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Well, Well. What have we here? WHY, I DO BELIEVE IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**

**You're welcome. D**

**Me and my cockiness are so SEXY.**

**fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjf**

"Hey. You. Come here, please."

The white coat looked at me as if I'd spoken Chinese with a French accent while beckoning with an extra tentacle.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Come here. HURRY UP, PLEASE." I said, doing a little dance of impatience.

Fang gave me a questioning look. I ignored him.

But it's a little hard to ignore someone ATTACHED TO YOUR WRIST…isn't it?

Damn handcuffs. Now this is going to be three hundred times more embarrassing.

The white coat – Judy, her little nametag said – approached the bars of my cage that I (unfortunately) shared with an unwelcome roommate.

"What is it, dearie?" She asked in a whisper.

I sighed. I HATE this time of month.

"Well…I need…" This is difficult to keep quiet – especially in a crammed room filled with kids with super hearing that would not cease taunting me about this until I'm seventy.

If I live that long…

"Spit it out, hun." Judy said.

"I need…" Sigh. Better get this over with. Fang is eyeing me with suspicion. "Ineedapadandmaybesomenewunderpantsandifyoucouldsomeasprin."

"Oh, honestly, sweetie. I can't understand a word your saying. Is it some newfangled slang?" Judy asked.

That's when I lost it. Hey, man. I had PMS, okay?

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! GET ME A TAMPON!"

Everyone in the room turned their heads to look at me. Some with bewilderment(Nudge and Angel), some with amusement (Iggy and Fang) and some with utter disgust (Gassy).

Judy looked as though I'd threatened to shove a piranha down the asses of her children.

"Why, you...You need…Oh, my goodness…this is remarkable!"

"I'm a teenage GIRL. What's so remarkable about a teenage girl with her period?" I asked, too embarrassed now to think of embarrassing myself even more.

Judy unlocked the door and led me (and Fang) out to a bathroom. Typically, considering MY luck, the toilet was faaaaaaaar away from the door, meaning that Fang would have to actually come inside with me and witness the act of relieving oneself.

It also meant he got to see (or at least hear) up close the JOY of womanhood.

That's right.

The burden.

The Monthly Subscription.

The "Crimson Tide."

Aunt Flo.

Pad straddling.

The Red Dot Special.

Right now, I am Messy McBloodypants Maximum Ride.

Fang and his big stupid smirk is (are?) watching me while Judy hands me a pair of jeans, some red underwear (appropriate) and a cheerful, colorful box with a bunch of daisies on it.

Ya know what gets me? Why the HECK would you make those boxes so damn cheery? We ourselves are not cheery when we get the horrid period, hence the need for the stupid tampons. Plus, everyone in the store stares at you. It's like they're going, "TEENAGER WITH PERIOD! TEENAGER WITH PERIOD!"

I HATE periods. Can you tell I'm a wee bit cranky?

At least none of YOU have to insert a tampon and put on new underwear with one hand and a MAN standing next to you with a big, stupid cocky grin on his face.

Stupid men. Why can't THEY get all the pain? They're the ones messing everything up.

Men are losers.

"Look away, perv." I said to Fang.

With his ever-present amused smirk, he turned around, leaving me to my business.

After a few embarrassing beyond belief minutes of swearing and groaning, (cramps. CRAMPS! Get your minds out of the gutter!) I was daisy-fresh and rip-roaring to pummel anyone that gave me a dirty look. Fang just happened to be in the line of fire.

"Get that damn grin off your face, cocky boy." I shouted.

"Little testy, aren't we?"

I growled at him.

When we returned to the cell, the flock was giving me a whole array of looks. Angel and Nudge, supporting smiles. Gazzy, disgust. Iggy, a thumbs-up in my direction, trying to hold in a laugh.

Judy returned with three other white coats and some aspirin. She offered it to me.

"You think I'm taking any strange pill you offer me?" I said.

"Didn't you ask for it, hon?" She inquired.

"I was delirious. And in pain. But it's not worth getting some freaky-deaky disease or being experimented on for relief."

"Will you come with us, please?" Judy asked.

"No. I will not."

"Why?"

"Because I know I'm going to be tortured." I retorted.

The white coats looked at each other. One in particular seemed to be getting frustrated, even though this conversation hasn't even lasted one minute.

"You will come with us NOW, child, or suffer the consequences!" He shouted.

"Woah. Dude. Hate to be the ruiner of moods, but you got a dangler, left cavity."

His face went totally scarlet as the flock laughed. Even the rest of the white coats tried to contain their laughter behind their hands.

"You will pay for your disrespect, girl." His voice was chilly, and just the sound of it sent a shiver down my spine.

"And YOU will get out of my sight before I take your overly large head and stick it further up your ass." I responded, with just as much ice in my voice as his.

Little did I know how right he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's for M'lay and Juliewa and Sarah otherwise known as BONEY PILLOW!**

…**Mostly cause they're the only ones who read my stories that I know in person!**

**To anyone else…GO GET ME A COOKIE!**

**Enjoy the romantical chapter!**

**OH! ONE MORE THING – ya know how I usually do the fjfjfjf thing? IMMA CHANGE IT UP!**

**How about…**

**Dbdbdb**

**Eh**

**gbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbg**

Fang's POV

Another whimper came from my right side.

Another shuffle of body parts.

Another sigh of discomfort.

And another whimper.

Max was making an effort to sleep, but all she was really doing was keeping ME awake.

When she started another round of sighs, I cut in.

"Stop. Sleep." Short, sweet, and to the point.

She lifted her head and glared at me.

"Like you're sleeping like a baby." She responded with her usual defiance and gusto.

Well, sure I wasn't exactly sleeping on a freaking royal fluffy mattress with a down comforter and three puffy pillows that smell like lavender…

But the hard, wet, cold, smelly (a very curious smell, I might add) floor of the cell was an okay substitute…NOT.

I watched as Max shivered in her thin short-sleeved shirt and tank top. She looked so helpless, laying there. So cold and alone.

Almost against my will, I reached down and swept away a stray lock of hair that had fallen into her face. She raised her head and looked at me questioningly, wondering what brought this change of mood.

I took her in my arms (well… one arm, anyway) and tried to stop her shivering. She looked surprised, to say the least, but she didn't pull away. If anything, she snuggled closer.

"You're warm." She said.

"No, I'm hot." I replied with a smirk.

Max sat up, punched me, and leaned against my chest again.

"Don't talk. You'll only make yourself seem stupider than you are." She whispered.

I was about to respond with something witty, (that would probably be made up as it came out of my mouth) but I noticed her breathing becoming slower, and her body relaxing.

I don't think I've ever seen Maximum Ride as beautiful as she was, leaning against me in the dim glow of the single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling outside the door.

Her face was serene and peaceful, no scowl or sneer on it. Her golden hair fell in waves down her back. I felt a strong urge to touch it, to see if it really was as soft as it looked, but I thought that might be weird.

With no place to really put my handcuffed hand, I rested it on hers. It was surprisingly soft and I stroked my thumb against the back of it.

We must've looked like lovers to anyone passing by, with her in my arms (well…arm) and our hands clasped tenderly together.

But that's just to anyone who passed by.


	4. Chapter 4

MAX POV

I woke up the next morning surprisingly well-rested. I snuggled into the warm pillow/blanket/mattress I fell asleep on…

…Wait a tick…did this thing just MOVE?

Agh! It DID! What kind of hotel was this?

I opened my eyes to find that not only was this NOT a hotel, but the pillow/blanket combo was not, in fact, a pillow/blanket combo.

Fang was looking at me with amusement apparent on his handsome face. He was obviously pleased with my confusion.

I wrenched myself out of his (warm and comforting) embrace, my cheeks flaming.

"Why was I…I mean, what were we…I mean when did we…agh!" I stuttered.

"You were cold last night, so I, being so very hot, let you sleep on me. We did nothing inappropriate. And it was around 2:17, according to my watch, that you fell asleep."

It all came flooding back.

"Um…Oh. Well…I'm sorry about that." The words stumbled out of my mouth like drunken monkeys.

Cheeks flaming, I started to get up but was pulled back down by the infamous chain that linked our wrists. I noticed our hands were clasped. My hand felt kind of tingly in his strong grasp…

Quickly I yanked it away as far as it could go.

"Sorry for that, too…" I started. But he cut me off.

"It's alright. It was nice. You've got quite a grip. I think you were having a nightmare or something last night." He said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because you were squeezing my hand really tight." He replied.

If I thought my face was red before, this must've looked like neon on steroids.

We passed the time having staring contests and thumb wars. Have you ever spent NINE HOURS, WITHOUT FOOD OR A BATHROOM, playing THUMB WARS?

Didn't think so. We talked a lot, though. I learned a few things about him. He's my best friend in the world, and I love knowing everything about him.

I love everything…but I don't, you know, love HIM or anything…He's my best friend! Slash brother! I'm not IN LOVE with him, you crazy stupid people! NO WAY am I in love with Fang.

So why is it so hard to look away from his eyes? That's how the staring contests got started, you know. He caught me staring at him.

But I was only staring because I thought he had something on his face!

His incredibly handsome face…

NO. FANG IS NOT HANDSOME.

Well, I suppose he _is_ quite attractive…but he's not, like, the best-looking guy I've ever seen or anything…

What am I saying? Of course he is. I should know. I've seen this guy with no sleep for 3 days, I've seen him when he just wakes up, I know his every face, emotion, smile, glare, frown…He looks like an Adonis with every glance.

Woah. What the heck just happened?

Thankfully, before I could asses my inner feelings (shudder), a guard showed up and gave us a tray of grayish, nasty-looking food. Just one tray.

We were so hungry by now, we dug in anyway. Well, Fang did. I discovered a minor problem…

I don't think I've mentioned this, but I'm left handed. **(AU- I don't care if she isn't left handed. In MARY'S STORY, SHE'S LEFT HANDED. Deal with the inaccuracy of it all.)**

My left hand happened to be conveniently attached to Fang's right hand. Only he, unlike me, had not been sitting on his right hand for an hour, making it numb. His lefty was perfectly fine as he used it to chow down. **(wow that sounds dirty )**

He noticed my struggle with the spork and asked what I was doing.

"Well, I'm doing an experiment, you see. Trying to see if I can move it with my telepathic powers. Watch and learn." I said, making a face that probably looked like I was constipated as I stared at the spork.

"Oh, honestly. Here we are trying to have a nice meal and you ruin it with your talk of imaginary telekinetic powers." He smirked, trying to get me to laugh.

It worked. I let out a giggle that sounded nothing like me. I wondered where it came from, but only vaguely. Because right at that moment, he took my chin in his hand.

My heart started racing. I stared into his eyes and waited for the kiss of a lifetime…

My eyes drifted shut as he leaned in closer…closer…closer until…

A spork was shoved into my slightly-open mouth. I gagged and spit out the gooey gray substance.

"Hey! What the heck!" I sputtered.

He laughed, and the sound sent my heart all a-flutter, much as it shouldn't have.

"Well, you can't do it, so I'll do it for you."

"You're going to feed me?" I asked.

"Would you rather simply watch me enjoy this delectable mouthwatering dinner?" He replied.

I considered it for a minute. "I might just take you up on that offer…"

He smiled, making me forget anything and everything I'd ever known. In that moment, I couldn't tell you who I was or where I was or what planet I was on, I was just LOST. Totally gone. Like some space-time-continuum traveler that got sucked into a black hole. That happened to be Fang.

I was in somewhat of a daze the rest of the feeding session. Eventually I got use of my hand back, but I didn't tell him that and he didn't ask. That was unfortunately the only meal we got all day. I tried the sitting-on-my-hand thing again, but that just cut off the circulation until I thought I'd never regain use of it.

That night I was trying to sleep. But nothing was as comfortable as being in his arms.

His nice, warm, strong arms…

I felt so…safe. And happy. This was a totally new thing for me. Safety? Ha. I laugh in the face of safety.

But I forgot everything in his embrace.

I sat up and gave him Bambi eyes. He looked confused. Sigh. Now I was going to have to say it out loud…

"Fang? Could I…well, do what we did, you know, last night? I mean, not if you don't want to. I mean, it's not like I can't sleep without it of course, but it's just that, you were right, you are really warm, and it's real cold in here and we'd both be-"

He cut me off again. It would've been irritating if he hadn't taken me in his arms just like before and said,

"You babble when you're nervous."

Just this little statement, the way it sent shivers down my spine that made him rub my back, thinking I was cold, made me realize…

…I was in love with Fang.

I sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep.

**Many thanks to xXBiteMeXx for the feeding idea. That was great. **

**Hope you enjoyed, kiddies. Now. It's like, 2 a.m. this is what I do for you people. p just kidding. I would've been up anyway. At least I put it to good use.**

**Time for sleepy-sleepy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fang's POV

She's so beautiful. So strong and…(dare I think it) sexy!

I'm a guy. Guys tend to think these thoughts. But not about their best friends! This is NOT right…

…Who am I kidding? Just looking at her makes me giddy. I am not one you would normally call _giddy._ Giddy is like, the total opposite of the essence of ME.

Man, she really has me up in a twist.

I found that I couldn't take my eyes off her that whole night. And just like before, she was warm and soft and so…gorgeous.

And today! Even in a smelly, dirty, slimy cell…with her in it, it was wonderful.

The next day, the white coats had our whole day planned out. It was just _oodles_ of fun. First, we unpleasantly roused from sleep by a new Eraser named Damien –

"Well, well, well. Isn't this just the cutest site you ever did see?" He said mockingly with a cutesy accent.

"Wha…Who are you?" Max mumbled as she wriggled out of my arms.

"I'm your new guard. And I find it highly amusing you two got yourselves stuck together. Though I can think of a few better uses for those handcuffs…" He said, looking at Max up and down…Lingering on the _down_.

"Hey, back off _pup_, before I pulsate you into paste." I said angrily, stepping in front of Max to shield her from his gaze.

"Oh ho. You got the hots for her, chicken-man?"

"…Chicken man?"

"You have wings. I should think it's obvious. Wings…Chickens…Chickens have wings…"

"That was just awful, dude. You seriously need to work on your foul-mouthing."

"Shut up, bird brain!"

"Better…but still pretty mediocre."

Max giggled behind me. This reminded Damien of her presence, and he started hitting on her again.

"So, little lady. You hang around here often?"

"But of course. I _love_ being captured and stuck in a tiny cell with one meal per 36 hours." She scowled at him.

"Well, excuse me! I'm not the one stupid enough to get captured in the first place! But hey, I like 'em _feisty_." He reached through the bars of the cell and grabbed Max by the arm.

"Hey! Keep your paws off her, dog-boy!" I glowered at him.

"Well, well, well! I see I have offended your chivalrous defender." Damien scowled.

"Yes, it appears you have. Better back off before I sic him on you." Max said, glaring at him.

"Oo. I'm quaking in my fur. But I'm afraid I can't just leave you alone. I must do my job. Oh, and by the way, did they tell you about their latest and greatest idea?"

"Did who tell me what?" Max asked.

"Remember the tampon episode?"

Max turned crimson.

"Well, now that the white coats noticed you've been menstruating, they've realized you can have children. I wonder what a bird-kid kid would be like?"

I stared at him in horror, then stole a glance at Max. Her face was the essence of dread.

Oh shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, honestly people! Would EYE do that to Max and Fang? **

…

…

…

…**OKAY. So maybe I would. LOL.**

**COMBUSTION MAN!!!**

**As Gasp-X says, Max and Fang will EVENTUALLY "get jiggy with it," but not for the benefit of whitecoats!!!**

FANG'S POINT OF VIEW

WHAT THE HELL. What kind of sick, deluded FREAK would do something like that to a defenseless teenage girl?!?

…Well, considering the number of rapes in this country, several freaks qualify.

I won't let them do it. I won't do it.

What if she doesn't love me enough to give herself up?

Oh, man. What if it's not ME they want to…to…

WHAT IF I'M STILL HANDCUFFED TO HER?!?!

Okay. I'm totally freaking out. This is SO wrong.

Max.

What if this changes her?

What if she's never the same?

What if she breaks?

MAX'S POINT OF VIEW

My heart was slamming against my chest in a frenzy.

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

Damien, satisfied his job of creating chaos was done, left with a smirk.

For a few moments, all I could do was stare into space in shock.

I snapped out of it to find Fang looking at me.

Help, I mouthed.

He took me into his arms and stroked my hair for what seemed like hours.

"I won't let them take you. Don't worry. No one will hurt you." He whispered.

Tired. I was so tired. This can't be happening. How can this be happening?

Faint. I was so faint. All I wanted to do was snuggle into Fang's chest and fall asleep.

Sleep. I love sleep. But not sleeping WITH someone.

You know, why is it called SLEEPING with someone? I mean, you don't actually SLEEP, you do…other stuff…

Oh, God. I can't believe I'm pondering the origin of a phrase when I'm about to get impregnated with some stranger's sperm…

Tears. Am I crying actual tears? What am I crying for?

Oh. Right. The whole getting-pregnant-by-some-strange-man-and/or-experiment thing.

Bummer.

That's about when I swooned forward and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dudes. My freaking Y key totally broke off. I'm pushing the little stub under it right now. It's very annoying and I will do my best to avoid words with that letter between z and x. **

**NOW. ONWARD, HO!**

**((tee hee. I called you a ho.))**

Fang's point of view

Max looked so helpless. She's always the backbone of the group…how can the rest of us cope when our leader is scared? I could barely stand to see my best friend like this.

I held her close and stroked her hair. She seemed to be in a daze or trance of some sort. A strange urge overcame me to kiss away her worries…But after the blow that was just delivered, I think that would be a bit inappropriate.

Still, I couldn't help thinking about her soft rosebud lips…

FANG. No thinking about lips! Bad things will happen if you start thinking about Max's lips! Or how warm they would be…how it would feel to hear her heart pounding as I lean in for the kill…her hair tangled in my fingers…

BAD FANG. BAD! Max's heart wouldn't pound if I ever kissed her. She doesn't like me that way. Love me that way.

Lalalalala not thinking about Max…

…

…DAMN!

Max started to sway on her feet. _She must be tired,_ I thought.

And then, of course, she fainted into my arms.

"Max?" I asked worriedly. She didn't respond. I wonder how I would feel if I just got news like that…

Well, actually, that's not a real possibility, but whatever. We're talking hypothetical here.

I carried her over to the bed and set her down gently.

"Are you scared for her?" I jumped as a voice called out in the darkness.

"Iggy?" Man. I totally forgot about the others! **(AN – me too. Lol. Sorry Iggy lovers.)**

"I'm scared. What if they hurt her?" Nudge's tiny voice drifted through the bars of the cell.

"We gotta save her." Gazzy exclaimed.

I was thinking the same thing. But we couldn't form a plan here where every white coat can hear…

"What've you got, Fang? I see your mind working overtime." Gazzy said.

I need a plan.

**Max's point of view**

"Uh…Hm?" My head hurt. Where the heck am I?

Oh. Maybe I could open my eyes and find out. Duh.

Fang stood over me, a worried look on his face.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?" He said, and my heart gave a little leap when he called me a beauty. An involuntary smirk spread across my face.

"Woah. What were you dreaming about?" Fang teased. I sat up and punched his arm.

Then it sunk in…

"CRAP!" I shouted. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

"Calm down, Max!" Nudge called. "Fang will help. He's gonna come up with a plan, and I hope it's really very elaborate, like in The Fugitive with that one guy from Star Wars, you know, Harrison Ford? Have you ever seen that movie, Max? It's great. And Harrison Ford, he's all 'I'm totally outsmarting you, Tommy Lee Jones!' and then he's all, 'I didn't kill my wife!' and Tommy's all, 'I don't care!' and then that one-armed guy shows up on the train and is like 'IMMA KILL YOU!' but then Harrison's like, 'I DIDN'T KILL MY WIFE!' and then he finds the bad guy and it's that one guy! And he gets caught and man, that's a good movie. You know what else is a good movie? That one with - "

"NUDGE!" We all cried at the same time.

"Spare us!" Iggy shouted.

I giggled. Just like before this hellish nightmare, I thought.

"How long was I out?" I inquired.

"Only a few minutes." Fang answered.

"So what's the plan?" I whispered.

"I can't just say it out loud…It's not even perfected yet."

He leaned forward like he did that time he fed me…When I thought I was about to get kissed…Once again, my traitorous heart started pounding harder and harder as he got closer.

Fang paused for a second, looking confused and, for some reason, hopeful.

"What?" I asked.

The look vanished.

He shook his head.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He replied.

Then I realized he was going to the side. _MORON!_ I mentally shouted at myself.

He wasn't going to kiss me. He was only going to whisper the plan to me.

I am so stupid.

"Here's the deal." His voice is so SEXY. Damn. I'm not going to be able to concentrate on what he's saying at all. "We need a way to get out of here, get these handcuffs off, keep everyone safe, and…Oh, right; not die."

"Totally doable." I said. "Let's get started."

**(AGH! Y KEY! HOW YOU AGGRAVATE ME!!!)**

**Okay, so I know it's short again, and I'm sorry!!!!!!**

**But I figured you guys would want a short, relatively quick update rather than a long, 3-months-from-now update.**

**You guys make me really warm and fuzzy on the inside. D**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**


End file.
